<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creeping in Your Heart by maniacarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712214">Creeping in Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacarian/pseuds/maniacarian'>maniacarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creeping, Creeping, Creeping [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Kim Jongin | Kai, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun &amp; Kim Jongin | Kai, Best Friends Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Lee Taemin, Developing Relationship, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Kinda, Lee Taeyong &amp; Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee &amp; Lee Taeyong &amp; Ten, Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, Minor Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacarian/pseuds/maniacarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Taeyong’s a good guy. He goes to college, attends his classes, and doesn’t join any club other than dance club, even that’s just the second string. He also tries his hardest to stay out of trouble, but trouble seems to look for him instead. He knows who Jongin is, everyone knows too. That's why he never wants to cross path with the older male, wanting to have peaceful years of college. But one night changes it all, and Taeyong has to deal with the fact that he's slowly falling. He tries not to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creeping, Creeping, Creeping [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>or how Jongin unintentionally ends up at Taeyong's apartment one night after a fight only to do the same thing next time, this time intentionally. that's the plot. there you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong doesn’t have any bad feeling that day, everything goes as planned from the moment he woke up in the morning and attending his class at 9. Even his usually fussy professor just let him enter her room and told him to <em>just put your assignment on my table</em> without her usual interrogation on what topic he choose, why he choose the said topic, etc., etc., when he came at 11.30 to submit his paper.</p><p>Or maybe that should be a sign enough that something’s going terribly wrong soon, or later, but Taeyong is too happy that he doesn’t have to spend another 30 minutes inside <em>that </em>room, which the student’s dubbed as execution room, to let his overthinking side of mind ruins his happiness. Who knows that Mrs. Kwon is just being exceptionally nice that day, and he isn’t going to try to ask any question related to his paper if he isn’t being asked first just to ruin her mood─god knows what she can do whenever she has a foul mood.</p><p>Finals sucks, the amount of papers and studying are ridiculous and he always dreads it even after enduring it twice before. Going home to his apartment quite early in the afternoon after having lunch with his two best friends is a nice change from the afternoons spent poring over books and notes over assignments in the library.</p><p>He welcomes any kind of relaxation at this point, and the long sigh he let out when he remembers that this day is their scheduled movie night after two consecutive times being postponed seems like necessary to let out some tension when he was always over the edge this past week. The desire to sue his university for giving the students so much unnecessary tasks is so prominent but he also needs them to get his GPA. And to get whatever kind of job the world has to offer. He’s sure that he’ll get all the opportunity once he finished his Literature degree later.</p><p>Taeyong’s possibly vibrating from the anticipation and excitement as he waits for the two to come so they could eat together before deciding what movie they should watch. If they’d even watch any movies, considering they also have so much to catch up since the busy days always keeping them from any meeting longer than occasional lunch at their faculty cafeteria. Even then it’s not always the three of them. Sometimes one of them is missing in favor of finishing their assignment on time (<em>or just a little bit late, they’ll survive though</em>).</p><p>After finishing their meal, courtesy of Taeyong’s cooking, they settle down on the couch, the TV running merely for a background noise as the three of them relishing the once more slow pace of their student life. Mark munching noisily on the watermelon he bought on the way there, much to Ten’s disgust. That’s what he feels during their trip to buy grocery before and now, as Mark keeps his precious watermelon close to them.</p><p>Ten tries his hardest to ignore him while slurping on a hearty strawberry smoothies, handed by Taeyong earlier, thank you very much. And the latter finally joins them after bringing his own snack for dessert, a caramel pudding he often keeps stacks in the fridge and half a glass of strawberry smoothies also.</p><p>“I almost forgot how your cooking tastes like, hyung!” Mark exaggerates, pointing his fork of watermelon to Taeyong, almost poking Ten who unfortunately sits in the middle with it in the process.</p><p>“Keep your goddamn watermelon away from me, Mark!” Ten hisses, plastering his body onto the back of the couch to avoid watermelon attack.</p><p>Taeyong rolls his eyes, gesturing for Ten to move aside so he can sit between the two to avoid any food war.</p><p>“You’re being dramatic, Mark. If you don’t remember two days ago I made lunch for you,” Taeyong pointedly says. He, while scolded Mark along the way, brought lunch special just for the younger after he whined for not eating decent meals for three days because he’s <em>that </em>kid who overworks himself to the point of not eating properly. “Mom’s going to kill me for real if she ever heard of you talking about not being fed enough by me.”</p><p>Mark pouts petulantly at the scolding he receives from the eldest of the group, stabbing his last watermelon half-heartedly. “If I’m not mistaken you also pulled an all-nighter and Ten almost passed out at the dance studio in the middle of a rehearsal,” he mumbles under his breath.</p><p>Taeyong opens his mouth to argue but Ten beats him to it.</p><p>“Excuse me!” Ten raises his left hand indignantly. “If it was not because of <em>the </em>Kim Jongin who decided to be a tyrannical asshole when it comes to dancing and performance I would’ve been fine. Perfectionist motherfucker.” He finishes with another hiss. But he has to admit that their successful performance was thanks to the man who’s completely merciless in his dedication of performing. Solo or not.</p><p>Taeyong raised his brows. “Kim Jongin as in <em>that </em>Kim Jongin? The one who also friends with Lee Taemin?” he looks at Ten who nods reluctantly. “Isn’t he also close to Baekhyun-sunbae?” this time he stares at Mark who’s just snatched his <em>half a glass</em> of smoothies. Taeyong scowls.</p><p>“Mhm, who else.” Mark acquiesces. “And also with another kid from one of my classes. That tall, handsome boy from the exchange program.” He pretends he doesn’t sense the curious stare from his two friends.</p><p>“Even Taemin-hyung, who’s also a perfectionist performer isn’t like that, at least not to <em>that </em>extent. I really am curious what’s going on inside that head.” Ten muttered conspiratorially. The other two give him a side glance, but he continues. “I mean, he’s quite a genius. He <em>is</em> a genius when it comes to his passion and talent in dancing. But why does he have to be a bad guy?”</p><p>Mark snickers. “I start to think you have a love-hate feelings toward him, Ten.”</p><p>“And,” Taeyong interrupts before Ten could voice his complaint, “I don’t think just being like that counts as a bad guy too.” He ignores the noise of complaints coming out of Mark as he settles his own mind that <em>no, he couldn’t be that bad</em>, even though Taeyong himself knows the guy’s reputation. Yes, he’s not so oblivious that he doesn’t know what goes around the campus and the fact that Kim Jongin is someone he should avoid─<em>needs </em>to avoid.</p><p>“Taeyooong,” Ten whines. “Why are you being so kind to someone you don’t even know? This is Kim <em>freaking </em>Jongin we’re talking about if you’re not aware, who always gets involved in any kinds of trouble!” he adds adamantly.</p><p>“No, I’m not. If I was so kind I wouldn’t have dumped Yuta like that, or even get involved with him that far in the first place─”</p><p>“He dated you for a bet, hyung! A fucking bet, just for his and his friend’s fun! If anything it was the right thing to do!” Mark fumes, which Taeyong promptly ignores, along with Ten’s ‘<em>damn right!</em>’.</p><p>“—and if the same Kim Jongin really is a bad guy, he won’t be friends with Baekhyun and Taemin sunbaenim, right?” Taeyong finishes.</p><p>“That doesn’t immediately make him a good guy either,” Ten mumbles.</p><p>Mark snorts, “That’s another mystery I often still ask Baekhyun-hyung but he always answered cryptically.”</p><p>Taeyong frowns. As far as he knows, the three of them—Jongin, Baekhyun, and Taemin—has always been friends since the beginning. Lately the exchange student Mark’s been talking about, who’s seemingly attached to Baekhyun, has been added to the group. The said boy gains quite a reputation himself after that, his handsome face attracting many girls and boys alike, like moths into a flame. And he sure is enjoying the attentions, from what’s been occurring since he started studying there.</p><p>That aside, Baekhyun and Taemin seems <em>normal </em>compared to the hurricane that is Kim Jongin himself. Well, that’s what the rumors have said, and Taeyong has never seen the two involved in a fight like Jongin often did─<em>does</em>. And this year the occurrence escalates quite significantly. Well, it’s not his concern though.</p><p>Ten stares at Taeyong for a moment, almost like contemplating what he is about to say before opening his mouth to talk. “I mean, if you think that way and assume that Taemin-hyung is a good guy, I’m not really sure then. His boyfriend is Choi Minho, right?”</p><p>“Which is associated with Yuta.” Mark adds, before Taeyong can say anything.</p><p>“Right!” Snapping his fingers, Ten narrows his eyes to Taeyong. “They are in the same circle, being in the soccer team and all.”</p><p>They’re full on gossiping at this point, movie night completely forgotten.</p><p>Taeyong’s frown deepens. “Technically, he’s not in the soccer team anymore right? He is pursuing a master degree now.” He recalls the said senior has just graduated last year.</p><p>Albeit he remembers vividly <em>each person </em>sat at the same table with Yuta that time when he got to know the true nature of his relationship with the said male and Minho was one of them, he’s never met the guy in person anyway, either Jongin or Minho, so it’s not really his place to judge. But for Minho, he has this unexplainable feeling of dislike toward him since then.</p><p>“Still, it’s not really our place to judge no matter what kind of people they’re associated with.” Taeyong says as much, despite the voice in his head to <em>just</em> <em>trust what you see</em>, and <em>not get involved with him</em>.</p><p>Ten sighs resignedly, “You and your positive way of looking at people, even the delinquents like that Nakamoto kid. And this time Kim Jongin.” He shakes his head for added dramatics.</p><p>“He’s older than you, Ten.” Taeyong says pointedly.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> not my point and I don’t care!” Ten put his empty glass on the coffee table in front of them harshly, as if to emphasize his words. Taeyong glances at the glass and Ten back and forth, the latter grins sheepishly at the silent protest.</p><p>They launch into a lively banter about their upperclassmen after that, those who revolves around them, and whether or not they’re involved in a gang. It is a thought they humored until the suggestions they throw starts to get more ridiculous the longer it goes. They even think that Taeyong’s ex is in yakuza, which sends Mark into one of his hiccupy, uncontrollable laugh.</p><p>“No fucking way, Ten! That’s ridiculous!” Mark almost falls off the couch if not for Taeyong pulling him up at the right moment.</p><p>Their raucous laughter (<em>more like Ten and Mark’s</em>) is interrupted with a sound of a key being entered into the wrong hole. The three sit in silence as the insistent jiggle continues, staring at each other in confusion and waiting if it was just them hearing things.</p><p>When the second time the sound filters through the door, Taeyong frowns, while Mark stares at the door warily.  Ten stares at Taeyong with a question in his eyes.</p><p>“Are you expecting someone, hyung?” Mark almost whispers. Taeyong shakes his head.</p><p>It’s not like they’re waiting for food delivery either, since they has just finished their dinner. And if it's indeed food delivery, usually they would knock or call him when they arrive, not trying to just barge in the apartment.</p><p>Ten frowns, “Is there anyone who have your key other than us, Yongie?”</p><p>“No,” Taeyong shakes his head for the second time. “I’ll just see it myself. Maybe it’s just someone getting the wrong door.”</p><p>Ten lifts his left brow skeptically. “Sure, if that’s what you think.”</p><p>“Wait—hyung, you sure? What if it’s a drunk person??”</p><p>Taeyong just waves off Mark’s words as he walks through the hallway to open the door. Only to stare incredulously at the person in front of him, wide-eyed, confusion and questions make their way inside his head.</p><p>Jongin, the very same man that's been the topic of his conversation with Mark and Ten that evening, miraculously appears in front of his apartment door, battered and in the verge of passing out. Slightly drunk, if the swaying in his stance is anything to go by, looking so lost and confused at the same time but isn’t able to explain as he passed out first. And not so gracefully. </p><p>“Fuck!” Taeyong blurts. “Ten! Mark! Help! Quick!”</p><p>The thundering steps from the other two come to an abrupt halt as they get their eyes on the person Taeyong’s trying so hard to drag inside. What can he say, Jongin’s clearly bigger than him and thus heavier.</p><p>“Taeyong what the fuck?”</p><p>“Hyung—what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after, Taeyong got a pleasant surprise and much more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay chapter two~ *does a happy dance*</p><p>this is slightly longer that the first one but I feel no regret. also, this is unbetaed and do bear in mind that english is not my first language but hopefully there will be minimum grammatical error. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens Taeyong is so surprised that he can’t do anything other than just stare as the man in front of him collapses before he is yelling for help to Mark and Ten who immediately rush to him, concern written all over their face. And the cautious glance they send at his direction after realizing who the hell it is that just <em>faints</em> in front of their best friend’s door doesn’t help Taeyong’s panicked state at all. He guesses it is, indeed, too soon to say it was going to be the best day in a week after the tons of assignment he has to endure the previous days.</p><p>“Taeyong, that’s Kim Jongin.”</p><p>“Yes, Ten, thank you for telling me. Now will you please help me lift him up and Mark! You too!”</p><p>“But─he’s─”</p><p>“He’s Kim Jongin and he’s fucking unconscious he won’t bite you,” Taeyong deadpans.</p><p>“Okay,” Mark scurries over. “Okay.”</p><p>“Yongie, don’t get me wrong, but what are you going to do?” Ten wheezes as they laid Jongin on the couch they previously occupy. The couch just long enough to keep the man’s feet from dangling uncomfortably from the edge of it. “I mean, you sure about this?”</p><p>Taeyong looks up to the both of his companion, seeing uncertainty in their eyes alongside with reluctance and apprehension especially from Mark. While Taeyong simply chooses to avoid Jongin, the kid’s downright terrified of the unconscious man before them and <em>always</em> trying to steer clear from his presence on daily basis. Taeyong doesn’t blame him though since the man’s just intimidating in more ways than one.</p><p>The brunet sighs, “Then what am I supposed to do? Letting him lay unconscious, outside, like some heartless person?”</p><p>Mark rubs his neck nervously. “Um,” he starts, “I mean, yeah, nothing’s wrong with helping him but, you know who he is, hyung.”</p><p>“Yeah, just look at his bruises, Yong. I bet he and the others are just fresh out of a fight. At a party or a bar, maybe,” Ten crosses his arms as he appraises Jongin’s appearance, nudging the man’s foot with his knee for emphasize.</p><p><em>The others</em>, as in Taemin and Baekhyun. And maybe Lucas. They never really knew what the foreigner’s actually doing with this bunch of seniors other than being attached to Baekhyun since the first day in the new college. Sure they hang out a lot, even though Lucas is two years younger than all of them, but even Taeyong’s not sure that the boy’s involved with any kind of fighting Jongin often does.</p><p>Anyways, Taeyong focuses on the man in front of him—looking at the bruise starting to form on his left cheek, the corner of his right eyes that already swells and the small tear on his lower lip.  He glances at the raw knuckles covered in slight dirt that seems to fleck the sleeves of his jacket too, like the owner of those hands just had a full brawl on someone’s lawn. Maybe not to that extent but it’s still a plausible thing. Simply said, Jongin is a mess. And Taeyong decides that he would take care of this mess, which is ridiculous and quite an act of bravery in Ten and Mark’s eyes.</p><p>Now, Taeyong is a good guy. He goes to college, attends his classes, and doesn’t join any club other than dance club, even that’s just the second string—if it even could be called as that, since there you don’t need to bother with competitions unlike the first string, unlike Ten. Honestly it’s just the way they often refer to the naturally formed groups, as the first string is mostly consisted of the dance major, only few of them are not, while the second string is the more laid back, dancing for fun and hobby kind of group consisting of those other than dance major. Doesn’t mean they’re not serious though.</p><p>And because he’s a good guy, he’d never leave a guy passed out just right outside his door and do nothing. No, it’s not in his Principles of Life™ and even though he’s not a saint it won’t hurt to help. As long as he can do something, he’d do something. As long as it’s not dangerous (<em>well it’s arguable because Jongin here, isn’t someone you’d casually label as ‘not dangerous’ to be perfectly honest</em>), he will lend a hand. So sue him. Hopefully the said person won’t have enough energy to even try to hurt him later or at any given time.</p><p>“Ten, can you please check on the door and see if we or he drops something earlier?” Taeyong asks, to which Ten concedes with a shrug.</p><p>“And Mark, please bring me water from the faucet. Also I’ll need both of your help taking off his jacket and see if there’s any other bruises.”</p><p>The youngest quickly goes to the kitchen to do what he’s told as his hyung goes to the bathroom. Probably to fetch the first aid kit Mark knows Taeyong always had and some towels. Sometimes Mark cannot comprehend what’s going on in his cousin’s head. If it was up to him, he’d pretend that he didn’t know the man who fell unconscious at his front door. But then again, even Taeyong would help someone he doesn’t even know if it is possible. In his eyes Taeyong is a normal guy, not an overly kind one who helps everybody in needs but sometimes he’s just like this. A tad bit too kind for someone that might not as deserving. But who is he to say.</p><p>“I found this,” Ten comes to Taeyong’s side who has been wiping some dirt and a little of blood that’s beginning to dry in the corner of Jongin’s lips.</p><p>Taeyong glances to see… a chain? A necklace? With a key as the pendant, dangling from his friend’s hand.</p><p>“Maybe it’s the key he used earlier?” Mark offers.</p><p>“Possibly,” Ten put the said key on the table.</p><p>“Come help me get rid of this,” Taeyong gets his hands around Jongin’s shoulder and tries to sit him up with the help of the other two. They pause for a moment when the man lets out a faint grunt, eyes wide in anticipation. When nothing happens, they quickly get rid of the denim jacket and laid him back.</p><p>“You really sure about this?” Ten whispers urgently. “What if he’s actually awake and just pretending to be unconscious to avoid the embarrassment??”</p><p>Mark has to slap a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Trust their friend to come up with the weirdest thought at a moment like this. Well at least he lessens the tense atmosphere a little. Even Taeyong huffs a small laugh at that.</p><p>“Even if he’s actually awake I don’t think he has enough energy to do anything right now. You’re being paranoid,” the eldest squeezes the water from the small towel and wipes Jongin’s knuckles for the last time before applying ointment for the various bruises.</p><p>Ten scoffs. “Not my fault he’s trouble personified.”</p><p>Jongin (<em>and his circle of friends</em>) is notorious for being troubles. Well mostly it is Jongin who frequently get himself involved in a fight─the guy fights like he does scheduled work out, and it’s not a foreign sight to see him going around campus with bruises─while Baekhyun, occasionally involved in a fight with Jongin, and Taemin are not as bad as the rumours make Jongin to be. Somehow they lead different stories of trouble each of their own—Baekhyun is known for his tendency to skip classes while Taemin’s more like the seemingly innocent but not really since he often let people flirt with him and creates enough trouble by doing that. His boyfriend who’s ready to fight with whoever it is trying to go near him being his proof.</p><p>Taeyong knows that, his two best friends know that too. The only difference is that Taeyong choose to avoid all of them, doesn’t even try go near them the least bit, while Ten and Mark somehow managed to befriend Taemin and Baekhyun, respectfully, despite swearing to not get involved with them at all.</p><p>It’s true that they want nothing to do with Jongin but Ten is closer than just an acquaintance but not as much of a friend with Taemin─being in the same dance team does that. And Mark knows Baekhyun from some of his classes as the senior is minoring on music, seemingly special enough to catch the said male’s attention and doing a project with him but no more than that. The boy’s too nervous to initiate things with the older male, and he’s totally not crushing on him like what Ten and Taeyong often tease him.</p><p>At least they all tried to avoid those senior with a foreign student attached to the pack. But here, Taeyong chooses to tend for Jongin’s bruises like it’s his personal duty instead.</p><p>“Hyung, don’t you think we need to ice him?” Mark points at the nasty bruise on Jongin’s left arm.</p><p>“Why not also check his whole body while you’re at it?” Ten quips with a sass.</p><p>Taeyong blinks, “Oh, right. Let’s check if he has another bruise.”</p><p>“Taeyong, really?”</p><p>“Ten you said the wrong thing,” Mark snickers.</p><p>“Who’s gonna take his shirt off tho?” Taeyong says dumbly.</p><p>“Just lift his shirt to check his abdomen—I’m not doing that!” Ten cuts off indignantly when Taeyong and Mark glance at him at the same time. “Just don’t drool all over him.”</p><p>There’s an accompanying silence after that. Taeyong looks at his best friend as if he’s grown a second head. If there’s a slight pink hue on Mark’s face no one says anything about that.</p><p>“What?” Ten blinks, before he realizes what he said before. “It’s not like that! I mean, all people seem to drool over him despite his attitude, so.”</p><p>“For someone who claims to hate him you sure don’t really act like one,” Taeyong teases.</p><p>Mark is on the beanbag trying to somewhat muffle his laugh, “I really start to think you secretly has a crush on him.”</p><p>“Gosh I hate you!” Ten’s groan could tell that he’s so done with the cousins. He squeezes his way in the same beanbag as Mark despite the latter’s protest. Serve him right.</p><p>The two choose to only watch as Taeyong lifts the hem of Jongin’s sleeveless shirt to reveal another bruise near his lower ribs. He gives them a dirty glare when neither of them get up to fetch ice bags and just stare innocently (<em>Taeyong bet you they’re not</em>) when he trudges to the fridge.</p><p>“Thanks for helping, guys. It means a lot.”</p><p>The two grin in response.</p><p>oOo</p><p>It’s the morning after that Taeyong wakes with a start. He woke up normally at first, no rush since it is Saturday and he has nothing to do other than his part time job at the bookstore which doubled as a café, later in the afternoon. But the memory from last night makes him almost stumble over his blanket as he tries to get up from his bed. Yanking his bedroom door he found no one in sight. Not a single person occupies the couch. Even Jongin’s jacket which he decided to wash, since it’s quite dirty, last night after Mark and Ten left is nowhere to be seen. So does Jongin. Only the glass previously full of water now stands empty on the coffee table where he put the jacket before. Along with the bottle of advil.</p><p>So Jongin decided to take on the offer after all. Last night before retiring to his room Taeyong contemplates whether or not to provide advil seeing Jongin’s quite drunk when he came. In the end he placed the medication on the kitchen counter with a glass of water after glancing at the male.</p><p>Taeyong walks cautiously, scanning the room and listening carefully if Jongin’s still somewhere in his house, like bathroom maybe. But he hears nothing and let out the breath he unconsciously held in a slow exhale. Ten and Mark decided to leave since they really don’t want to get involved with Jongin.</p><p>“It’s nice knowing you, Taeyong. May God bless your soul and see you in afterlife,” was Ten’s way of saying goodbye as he walked out of the apartment last night.</p><p>Mark followed him with an <em>I need to work on my project since Baekhyun-hyung threaten to bail out on me if I haven’t get the half of it by the next meeting</em> as an excuse. Mark cannot have that since this project is very important to someone majoring in music like him. More so with Baekhyun treating it very business-like, being a business management major that he is.</p><p>Taeyong <em>knows</em> that they don’t want to deal with the aftermath of this Jongin condition they were last night. So much for being the best friends Taeyong asks. Well, at least he doesn’t need to actually deal with the person himself now seeing that Jongin’s gone. It’ll be much easier to forget that last night happened at all when he doesn’t have the real person to confront him in the morning and make it <em>less real</em> in a way.</p><p>The brunet returns to his room to get his phone off of the charger that he forgot doing so earlier in his rush to check on the supposed to be there Jongin. Walking back outside, he checks the messages mainly from Mark and Ten asking if he’s okay and alive. Only to almost dropping his phone in surprise when he reaches the kitchen and finds something he would’ve thought as a miracle—he didn’t pay much attention from the shock of not finding Jongin before.</p><p>There’s a stack of pancake right in front of him, a jar of strawberry jam and caramel syrup beside the plate, and a paper with slightly scratchy handwriting beneath the syrup bottle. Taeyong’s jaw drops uncharacteristically low.</p><p>A short <em>don’t worry I won’t bite when I’m sober either, thanks</em>, written on the small yellow post it paper makes him grow pale before blushing a bright shade of red. He just knows it from how hot his face feels right now. That only means Jongin heard their conversation last night when they thought he was unconscious.</p><p>“Fuck,” Taeyong drops his head on the counter with a thump. He feels embarrassment with a slight tinge of dread in his stomach and could only hope that he will not encounter the older male after this, ever.</p><p>After sending his friends something along <em>pray for my life </em>to Mark and Ten, Taeyong prays to the gods above that he’ll live after this before he takes a bite of the pancake—not before he pokes it and smells it first though, making sure that it is edible. He goes on with his merry way of a breakfast after that.</p><p>“He made me pancake before he left. And it’s surprisingly delicious,” Taeyong tells his two companion later in the afternoon when they visit him at the café. After Baekhyun left from his short meeting with Mark, of course, and Ten decided to join them later.</p><p>“It’s rich, coming from you, hyung,” Mark says after a few moments of shock and bewilderment. For Mark, Taeyong is the best cook he’s ever met after their mom. Hearing him praising other person and the stupidity of the situation slightly messed up with his brain, right after an intense discussion about lyrics with Baekhyun nonetheless.</p><p>“And you’re still alive?” Ten looks him up and down like he’s trying to decide if Taeyong’s real or not.</p><p>Taeyong nods, unfolding a paper from his pocket. “Surprise, right? Considering he left this with those pancakes.”</p><p>“You mean he was alive?!” Ten blinks rapidly after he and Mark read the short messages from Jongin.</p><p>“Ten!” Taeyong snickers.</p><p>“I mean—he heard everything I said last night?!” the Thai pales as he got a brief flashback of whatever he said the night before.</p><p>Taeyong shrugs this time. He’s not sure either if Jongin was actually awake all the time or just at the beginning before he fell unconscious after that.</p><p>“Oh, fuck me,” Ten groans.</p><p><em>That makes the three of us, technically</em>, Taeyong thinks but doesn’t have the heart to say out loud. Mark’s terrified enough as it is, he doesn’t need the kid to ditch classes altogether just to avoid Jongin or anyone related to him.</p><p>Mark offers him a smile which looks more like a grimace and gives a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. “Praying for you, dude, really.”</p><p>And if Ten suddenly get more parts in the dance routine with the first string team on the following week or has the urge to flee the premise whenever there’s Jongin in the room with less than ten people inside it, he crosses his fingers that he’ll come out alive after the next dance showcase. Hopefully Taeyong and his cooking will see him through that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>umm I think I abused the comma button. or sign. </p><p>thank you again for reading! have a nice day &lt;3<br/>-riri</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once is an accident, twice is coincidence. Or so Taeyong believes.</p><p>Oh, and cookies. Many of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have two stories with chapters but I'm already brewing the spin offs. my mind's so chaotic I like it there but also hate it at the same time. sometimes. well, here you go chapter 3, after letting it sit for a while since I cannot find the perfect start for this chapter.</p><p>And also, prepare yourself for a long ass ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time it happens, nearing the end of the month almost two weeks from the first time around, Taeyong is no less surprised  though he's still letting him in. </p><p>“Wha—oh,” his words fall into a stutter as he takes in the figure before himself.</p><p>He is not sure if this is real or not, but his worrisome and pure, pure soul doesn’t sit well with letting someone he knows (<em>not really but then again, who didn’t know Kim Jongin?</em>) outside looking like he’s going to pass out for the second time in a month. He wonders what did the other do to be in such a bad condition. College brawl couldn’t be that serious, could it? However when he opens the door and facing Jongin himself, no better than last time but thankfully doesn’t fall unconscious because Taeyong wouldn’t know what to do if he does, he supposes it could be worse than he initially thought.</p><p>Taeyong can only stare in shock and bewilderment at the male standing in front of him, looking up and down briefly to gauge his condition while Jongin’s there looking back at him, a hand on the outer doorframe, bruised and bleeding but still standing nonetheless. He doesn’t have a choice other than pulling the door further to let the older male inside wordlessly after his shock fades into worry, curiosity and slight anxiety. He closes the door slowly after checking the hallway outside, as if he could get in trouble if people know he’s housing <em>the</em> Kim Jongin for the second time.</p><p>Walking through the short hallway to the open living area, Taeyong tells himself to expect nothing. Yet he’s still somewhat surprised to see Jongin has made himself comfortable on the couch, shoulders sagging into the backrest with his head propped on top of it. Taeyong watches carefully as Jongin has his eyes closed, checking what he’d possibly need to tend to his bruises.</p><p>Taeyong rubs his arm nervously. “Um, would you like to drink?” he says, ever the polite human being that he is.</p><p>He waits in a bated breath as Jongin slowly opens his eyes to give him an unreadable stare. “Water’s fine,” he says hoarsely.</p><p>“Sure, okay.”</p><p>Taeyong walks to his kitchen, shaking his head to himself and thinking why on earth he gets so nervous. This is his own place for crying out loud, he has the authority to kick Jongin out of here if he wants. Glancing briefly at his knife sets, he dismisses the absurd idea of forcing the senior out with threats since it wouldn’t be funny if Jongin can disarm him and he’d just humiliate himself in front of the older.</p><p>He puts the glass of water on the table right in front of Jongin silently and goes to fetch the first aid kit with a blank mind. Now that Jongin’s conscious and not out of this world like the last time he was here, Taeyong doesn’t know what to talk to him. Doesn’t know if Jongin would want to talk, doesn’t know if he can make a small talk at all at this moment. His mind is a complete mess and Taeyong hates to admit that he’s fucking blind in this situation. It’s something quite out of the ordinary, since usually Taeyong would know what to say. And it’s not helping when he cannot shake off the shock from the jarring situation of having Kim Jongin in his place for the second time.</p><p>But, as he starts to clean Jongin’s bruises and wounds, Taeyong doesn’t talk. Curious as he is, Taeyong doesn't ask. For asking will make everything more real, will make Jongin's presence and all his trouble outside his apartment door very much <em>real</em>. He's barely hanging on the absurd reality of it all, he doesn't want to think too much about whatever happens outside their current predicament or the reason behind all of this. </p><p>Taeyong's brought out of his stupor when he feels a hand firmly grabbing his wrist. He looks at Jongin's hand, a tight grip near the heel of his palm and unyielding (<em>yep, definitely can easily disarm him judging from the strength of his hold alone</em>), before his eyes flicker to Jongin's face to see a minute expression on the previously stoic facade. The older looks like he's trying to stay unbothered when he feels the sting from the rubbing alcohol but the faint grimace on his face tells otherwise. Taeyong swallows nervously before dabbing the corner of his lips more carefully. </p><p>"Sorry," he mumbles just a shy over a whisper. </p><p>If Jongin doesn't let go of his hand after that until he moves to retrieve a small tube of heparin sodium, Taeyong chooses to not make a comment about it. </p><p>He dutifully applies the same oinment he used for Jongin's bruises last time before putting necessary bandaids on the few scratches here and there. Looking to the side almost sheepishly when Jongin lifts a perfectly defined eyebrow at the bandaid over his left hand. A cute, white bandaid with <em>pawprints</em> all over. </p><p>The silent, barely there exchange is interrupted with a rumble from the direction of <em>Jongin's stomach</em>, a little bit too loud in the empty apartment aside from the two of them. The TV is off and Taeyong also doesn't have his two bestfriends over, nothing covered the sudden noise. Taeyong snaps his gaze from Jongin's admittedly quite amused eyes, looking at the clock while biting the inner side of his lips to keep himself from laughing.</p><p>It's a little over 10 p.m., and he's not sure if there's anything left in his fridge to fix a quick dinner from scratch. He already ate his personal takeout dinner barely half an hour before Jongin's arrival. </p><p>The boy clears his throat. "Um, do you want to eat?" Taeyong ask despite himself. "But—uh, I only have instant ramyun," he continues when Jongin lifts his brows <em>at him</em> this time. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Taeyong's slightly surprised with Jongin's unexpected question. Not the question itself but the fact that Jongin actually talks to him since he expected the male to answer with  body gesture—Taeyong's fine with not having the older male talk to him if at all he doesn't want to. </p><p>"Um, I forgot to buy groceries?" his answer comes out like a question since he's not quite sure what to actually say. </p><p>Taeyong has to reminds himself that this is <em>Kim Jongin</em> when he gives a faint smirk that makes him a little (<em>or a lot, if he's being honest</em>) more handsome than he already is as the said male lets out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>"No, you're offering me something to eat. Why?" </p><p>The younger blinks, not quite comprehending the reason behind this situation. "Because you're hungry..?" he states the obvious.</p><p>Jongin's right brow joins the left one, lifted up in a pair of perfect arch, staring at Taeyong in the same amusement as before. And Taeyong doesn't know what to do other than to fiddle with his hands before he moves, tidying the first aid kit. He feels like Jongin might imply something other than that apparent reason but Taeyong's trying so hard not to read too much into it. </p><p>"Don’t worry about it," Jongin says finally with another chuckle. </p><p>Taeyong looks at the older skeptically before something crosses his mind.</p><p>"Oh, um, I still have these cookies from yesterday. Not much but.." he trails off with a shrug, placing a jar in front of the other. He flees to put back the first aid kit right after that. </p><p>The literature major huffs an exhale as he stands in front of the sink, blowing some stray bangs out of his eyes while staring at the rosy hue on his cheeks through the mirror. He feels so so stupid but in his defense he doesn't expect Jongin to come to his place let alone talk to him since he doesn't look like the type to talk that much. If someone told him that the distant, almost cold and unapproachable Kim Jongin would swung by his place and talk to him he'd laugh right in front of that person's face. His surprise is perfectly understandable for that matter. </p><p>Sighing, he exits the bathroom to see Jongin's in the process of wearing his denim jacket, there's no trace of fatigue like when he first arrived here. Taeyong only stares until the dance major looks at him with small quirk on his lips. </p><p>"This is good," Jongin lifts his hand, holding a chocolate almond cookie. Taeyong supposes it's the closest he gets for a <em>thank you</em> from him. </p><p>Taeyong doesn't know what to say, so he blurts out something that sounds very much like<em> I don't mind if you're staying</em>. </p><p>At that, Jongin levels him an unreadable gaze albeit there's still a little bit of amusement in his eyes. Taeyong quickly realizes his words and scrambles to explain.</p><p>"I—uh, I mean, if you don't mind you could, um, stay. It's late."</p><p>Fortunately Jongin doesn't make fun of it, whether the offer nor the stammer, doesn't even give a verbal response and takes <em>another three cookies</em> from the jar instead. Taeyong does nothing other than stare, wide eyed. </p><p>"Nah, I'm going," the older says a few moments later. </p><p>Taeyong follows the senior to the front door, masking his odd disappointment. It's weird, and inappropriate, <em>out of place</em>, in this situation because he doesn't know Jongin. They don't even know each other but he was secretly hoping he'd get another surprise in the morning since it's not everytime someone cooks for him. Usually it's almost always him cooking for someone with Ten's questionable way in the kitchen and Mark's not qualified enough to even touch the knives let alone turning the stove on to actually cook. </p><p>"Thanks, Taeyong," is what Jongin says as a farewell before he walks to the elevator.</p><p>Taeyong doesn't know if it'd go up or down, he's far too surprised to properly response when he realizes that Jongin knows his name. His face flushes into a warm shade of pink when Jongin gives him a final smirk right before the elevator closes. </p><p>After stupidly blinking to the empty air, Taeyong closes the door, thumping his forehead to it with a groan of embarrassment. He can't believe he said <em>everything</em> he said to Jongin. He's so stupid sometimes that he wants to disappear into thin air. </p><p>That's also what Ten said in their group chat later—after Taeyong's got enough time having a secondhand embarrassment from his own doing and ask how could he possibly know his name, after the panic dies down and after making sure that Taeyong's indeed fine. They're panicking the moment Taeyong finishes his story of the night, as the same Kim Jongin seemingly made an unexpected detour to their friend's place when Taeyong's alone. They goes off with a sequence of <em>why would you do that hyung </em>and <em>what if he hurt you Taeyong</em> in any kind of structures possible. </p><p>But after the panic subsides, Ten answers the initial question which Taeyong chooses to highlight even when there's more pressing matter like the fact that Jongin repeated what he did before and he consciously walked there himself. </p><p>"Of course he knows, Taeyong. Everyone in the dance major <em>knows</em> who you are even if you're only in the second string," is what Ten says in his message. </p><p>Taeyong isn't even aware of the attention he gets from the first string dance team that he couldn't help but feel a sudden insecurity. That could only mean, <em>how long did Jongin know about him? </em></p><p>It is weird since Taeyong doesn't really understand why'd he feel insecure. Taeyong also isn't sure if he wants to know the real answer of that question but one thing for sure he doesn't want to get in real trouble for trying to get close to Jongin. Dating Yuta was a trouble magnet as it was, the soccer player got legion of his own fans, boys and girls included. He doesn't want to imagine what kind of trouble he'd get if he actually tries to approach Jongin. After all, it will only make his effort to have peaceful years of college trying to steer clear of any troubles goes in vain. He still has a year and a half before he graduates and he wants it as peaceful as possible. </p><p>After deeming that it's not even worth the headache for constantly thinking about it, Taeyong bids his friends goodbye and goes to bed. He also decides he won't tell the two about him offering Jongin to stay after the flurry of messages a few minutes ago. He doesn't want them to blow his notification in the morning. </p><p>oOo</p><p>“Fuck my life,” Ten groans as he reclines on Taeyong’s couch the following week after Jongin incidentally turned up at his bestfriend’s humble abode. It’s a little after 4 in the afternoon when he finally finished his dance practice and walks to Taeyong’s apartment.</p><p>“Bad day?” Taeyong looks up from where he’s washing the dishes from this morning.</p><p>Another groan leaves Ten’s mouth. “It’s like I’ve just finished a marathon. My body feels like it could break apart any moment. I swear Kim Jongin is such a satan’s spawn.”</p><p>“Ever so dramatic,” Mark appears from the mini music studio beside Taeyong’s bedroom.</p><p>After getting the apartment the year before, Taeyong decided the small room could use some makeover and turned it into a mini studio for Mark and him. Even though Taeyong's only minoring in music, he enjoys composing music too much, and it obviously helps Mark a lot since making music in a dorm room could be tricky sometimes. The three of them paid their own small parts of rent and bills even though Mark and Ten currently live in the dorm, because the two frequently spend their time there especially on weekend they might as well move in already. But the two value solitude as much as they value their time together so they decided it is better this way.</p><p>Ten raises his head a little before letting it fall back to the couch cushion. “Just go back to your hermit hole, Mark.”</p><p>“Rude,” the bespectacled boy snickers before disappearing once again behind the studio door bringing a bottle of water from the small fridge, narrowly avoids a cushion thrown at him. The poor thing makes contact with the door with a sad thump before promptly falling.</p><p>“Let’s order a take out. Your pick.” Taeyong dries his hand before walking to the couch, picking his phone from the table as he sat down.</p><p>“I want Chinese food.”</p><p>Taeyong nods, “Sure, go shower in the meantime. You’re sweating buckets and the couch is gonna get drenched if you stay any longer.”</p><p>The dance major gives his bestfriend a stink eyes, grumbling even as he sluggishly moves, retrieving another sweat drenched shirt from his bag to wash later.</p><p>“Do I get to pick a movie? We accidentally cancelled the last time’s movie night cause, you know,” Mark emerges from the mini studio, this time bringing his bag along with him. That could only mean he’s finished for the day.</p><p>“Kim Jongin ruins everything, huh?” Ten says from the laudry room beside the kitchen. “Today he also fucked me and it’s not even in a good way!” the boy continues.</p><p>Mark scrunches his nose in mock disgust. “Ew, Ten. Get your desperate ass away from here!”</p><p>“Do you want to tho?” Taeyong interrupts without missing a beat, left brow quirking up in a tease. "Getting fucked in a good way? By him?" </p><p>Ten’s disgusted face brings Mark to laugh with a yell of, “Hyung what the fuck!”</p><p>“Not a chance, not even dreaming of it!” The bathroom door slams shut behind Ten’s figure louder than necessary.</p><p>They hear the sound of running water not long after that and continue on ordering their food. Mark's munching on a chocochips cookies from a small container Ten brought with him to the practice. They’re so lucky they have Taeyong who makes snacks every time. Sadly he couldn’t bring himself his own share or risking to get kicked out from the music room. His professor’s so adamant for not letting his students bringing any kind of foods inside the room full of musical instruments. Ten finishes his shower shortly after their food arrived roughly twenty minutes later.</p><p>“How’s rehearsal?” Taeyong asks the dancer when they finally settle with their foods from the chinese eatery they frequent around the block. Unlike him who already finished with anything related to finals, the dance team still has one duty for the next dance showcase before the Christmas break leading to the next semester. His own team doesn’t really get the rush since they’re not the dance majors.</p><p>Ten swallows his food with a sigh. “It’s hell. I really start to think that the devil himself joins in Jongin’s personal vendetta against me. It’s only a week and we still have another week to go before the showcase.”</p><p>Taeyong snickers, almost choking up on his noodle in the process.</p><p>“I wonder how he still has the energy to fight,” Mark then grins sheepishly when Taeyong gives him a pointed look for speaking and chewing at the same time.</p><p>“I told you he’s a satan’s spawn!” Ten insists before he whines pitifully. “Yongie if you didn’t help him I won’t be like this!”</p><p>“Please Ten, it’s your dance showcase. You know it’d turn into hell at some point the closer it gets to the date, no matter if I helped him or not,” Taeyong points out. Ten pouts despite knowing that himself.</p><p>“And you know what! He robbed me of my cookie, again! My cookie!” Ten piques.</p><p>“But you still have a few of them tho, what’s the matter?” the youngest says intentionally missing the point, ignoring the glare thrown at him.</p><p>“He still does that?” Taeyong frowns.</p><p>This is the third time it happens. Since the week started, Ten always bring a small plastic container full of Taeyong’s cookies. The latter being an angel and made them for him, knowing that it could give some energy boost during the arduous routine of the dance practice. But on the last Wednesday, Taeyong forgot to bring the usual package with him to give it to Ten so he texted Mark, who’s been staying over the night before to do that instead. The boy's got an afternoon class and Taeyong was already at his part time job, so it would be easier if Mark's the one doing that. And starting from that day, Jongin's been doing what he does to Ten—snatching his cookies right from his hand. </p><p>“You sure he doesn’t have a secret crush on you?” Mark’s comment gets a deadly glare from the dancer.</p><p>“Have you ask Taemin-sunbae about this? You know, they’re close,” Taeyong said with a shrug.</p><p>“No, I think Jongin’s taking revenge on me because he heard what I said when you helped him that night.”</p><p>Mark snorts at Ten’s words. “It’s your own fault for not having your brain to mouth filter fixed when he’s here.”</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head as the two launched into another bickering session.</p><p>“But have you think about this, hyung,” Mark swallows his food. “He went to your door with his own key, do you know what that mean?”</p><p>Their talk suddenly veers from <em>Jongin snatching Ten's cookies like a kindergartener looking for attention</em> to a talk about Jongin himself. They've had enough talking about him and Taeyong really starts to have a headache whenever they start another talk about the same person. </p><p>He only blinks with a face as neutral as he can get. </p><p>This time it’s Ten shaking his head when he sees Taeyong only blinks in response. “I can’t believe you could be this dumb, Yongie.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Taeyong frowns as if he doesn't get what his friend's talking about, as if he <em>really</em> has no idea what they’re talking about. </p><p>Ten raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you think he might be living in the same building?” there’s that conspiratorial lilt in his voice again just like last time.</p><p>“I don’t want to think about that,” Taeyong replies curtly.</p><p>He really doesn’t want to think the possibility of it all, and the chance of bumping into the said person here of all places. His mind is chaotic enough on the night Jongin appeared for the second ptime and managed to embarrass him at the same time. Another possibility of meeting Jongin in the same building and he's sure he'd turn into an even more chaotic mess in front of him. </p><p>Besides, honestly speaking, he also doesn’t want to get anywhere near Jongin in fear of getting into trouble because of that. Even though he said himself not to judge him, a small part of him is not so sure about doing so and he’s not interested in getting involved with the said person. He ignores his bugging curiosity about what makes Jongin seem to always having a fight or what floor could he possibly reside in. After all, he believes in <em>curiosity kills the cat </em>too much to spare another thought for that matter. Better be preparing himself for the winter holiday instead, where he has to spend on his own in his apartment because his parents are currently on a business trip.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"So," Taeyong starts as Ten prepares for another dance practice in the afternoon. "I heard about a rumor from the dance team yesterday."</p><p>"And?" Ten quirks an eyebrow, putting his <em>cookies for the day</em> container inside his backpack.</p><p>He knows where this is going already. It's Saturday, he'd get a break from the baseless, annoying rumor going around him for the one peaceful day tomorrow before it starts all over again on Monday. If his showcase is not as much of a lifeline during his college years, he'd be happy to ditch them. Screw the chaos that will ensue from him abandoning his crucial position and make them start with a different routine to acommodate his disappearance with a replacement. </p><p>"It's involving you and Jongin-sunbae," Taeyong tries his hardest not to laugh but he cannot keep it any longer. </p><p>"Fuck you," Ten says with a hiss as Taeyong shakes in uncontrollable laugh. </p><p>"No, thanks, please go fuck yourself," Taeyong says just to annoy his bestfriend. </p><p>The front door closes with a bang. </p><p>Truth to be told Ten's not quite sure himself when did the rumor started. One day he was peacefully cruising through his classes, the next thing he knows he didn't bring his usual share of cookies with him and had Mark delivered it to him. Then Jongin, out of the blue, acted like it was normal to snatch someone's cooking <em>right from their hand</em> and repeated that the following day. Then a couple days after that he heard some whispering from a few of the dance majors who were, <em>thankfully</em>, in different classes from him. </p><p>Rumors that say there's something going on between Jongin and him. What a blast. </p><p>But it's not Jongin if he cares about whatever going around him, doesn't care if it's involving his name. As long as he doesn't actually get involved. And so Ten could only do the same. After all, what could he possibly do when the fire spreads faster on an open field full of dry bushes before he even get the chance to fetch some water? He just hopes none of Jongin's crazy fans take this rumor seriously or else it's gonna be over for him.</p><p>Ten continues his day like usual and soon after it's break from the dance practice. He and his closest thing he calls friend, Taemin, stretch their limbs in unison. His hand reaches for the container filled with Taeyong's delicious treat and proceeds to eat them, offering Taemin to have some of it. But like the usual occurence these last few days, his cookie's got snatched away from his hand by none other than Jongin.</p><p>"He always does that! Ugh!" he exclaims indignantly.</p><p>Taemin's brows almost reach his hairline, amusement and a slight surprise in his eyes. "Really? Since when?"</p><p>Ten looks at Taemin carefully, trying to find a lie in the other's expression but he finds nothing. But then again Taemin's never there since the first time Jongin does that. In fact this is the first time Taemin get to know what actually the rumor's about. He might not know what it is about at all so Ten dismisses Taeyong's idea of asking Taemin about this.</p><p>"I dont know, a few days ago?" Ten offers. </p><p>"That's weird." </p><p>"Tell that friend of yours about it, hyung," Ten clicks his tongue, to which Taemin only laughs. </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>"No—hyung! I mean—don't," Ten panics because he just remembered the dynamics between Jongin and Taemin and he almost dig his own grave. Again. </p><p>Taemin cackles, "Relax, your secret is safe with me." </p><p>"That's not even a secret," the younger grumbles. "But the weird thing is that he only started doing that after Mark gave this to me three days ago." </p><p>Taemin frowns. "Mark gives you that? He's the one who made the cookies?" </p><p>"No, it's Taeyong. I forgot to bring my share that day and he also forgot to give it earlier so mark brought it to me instead" Ten says as he takes a bite of the chocochips cookie. </p><p>The younger dance major looks up from his phone when Taemin only hums. "Is something the matter hyung?" </p><p>Taemin shakes his head, taking another cookie. "Nothing."</p><p>The two sit in comfortable silence after that, but not so long. </p><p>"Actually, maybe a heads-up," Taemin says quite suddenly, getting the younger's attention. "Tell your friend to bring you a small packet of whatever you'd bring next time. Give it to Jongin if he looks like he's gonna snatch your cookie again." </p><p>"What? Why? Don't you hear about the rumor hyung?" he says incredulously.</p><p>He's already imagining the uproar it'll create when the whole team get a whiff of <em>him giving cookies to Jongin</em>. They know Ten's fervent dislike toward the dance leader so it'd be a juicy story to tell if that actually happens. Ten suppresses a shudder. </p><p>"Just do that," Taemin gives him an angelic smile which honestly makes Ten doesn't want to comply.</p><p>"Oh, and tell him it's from Taeyong. And this is good, by the way," Taemin adds. </p><p>"Yeah, I know," Ten says diatractedly. "But, hyung, why? You sure about this? What are you trying to tell, honestly?" </p><p>"Trust me Ten, just do it." Taemin convinces him again. </p><p>But before he could ask any further, Jongin and their coach start to clap which means it's time to go again. And Taemin suddenly disappears before materializing right beside Jongin in a blink. Still wearing the same angelic smile that has Ten suppressing a shiver, still giving him a look that pins him down while mouthing an inaudible <em>do it</em>. Ten cannot bring himself to do anything other than nod and watch as a self satisfied smile replaces the previous one on his senior's face. He <em>really</em> doesn't want to think about what that could possibly mean. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol I wrote the better half of this chapter on my phone XD</p><p>I managed to connect my laptop to the internet but I got addicted to writing on my phone since I also have notes of my sudden influke of ideas there. </p><p>I'm slightly confused of the time order :/</p><p>Anyway, see you in the next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comment will be much appreciated xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>